


Unconditional

by xxmaihanxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Humor, I'm Sorry, I'm shit at writing, What Was I Thinking?, and decide to THROW IN SOME SMUT FOR NO REASOn, but probably not, i suck at writing romance so????, probably not, unless i randomly get horny or something lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmaihanxx/pseuds/xxmaihanxx
Summary: “Gon has a celebrity hunter for a father, Killua has a famous assassin family, and I’m stuck with the clown that gets raging hard-ons for prepubescent boys. Seems fair enough.” “He’s a really strong fighter though!” “Gon, I love you. But for the love of god, please shut up.” OC!Hisoka’s sister





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! To be honest, I've never been much of a creative story writer. I'm not a huge fan of writing in general, but if I had to choose an area of expertise, it would be straight forward, analytical essays. Nonetheless, I have been captivated by the Hunter x Hunter fandom and I love a good OC story, so I decided 'Why the fuck not?' and wrote this short prologue.
> 
> Now first of all, I'm not completely up to date with the manga. I stopped reading at the end of the Chimera Ant Arc and I haven't really read any of the manga since. Which was approximately 2-3 years ago. However, I just very recently starting watching the anime, and I'm about to pick up the manga again. I do do my research, so I am aware of the recent events, thus I'll try my best to keep my facts as close to canon as possible. Nonetheless, please bear with me if I fuck anything up. Maybe give me a little "HEY!" so I know.
> 
> I also want to mention that for this story, I WILL be considering the one-shot "Hisoka's Past" illustrated by Ishida Sui to be canon, so give it a read if you haven't yet! You can probably find it on any manga website online.
> 
> I have no idea where I am going with this story, but I hope that you'll join me as I let what little creative juices I have run free!

~ * ~

.

.

.

On the first day of the 287th Hunter Exam, a short, chubby man sat down heavily on some pipes lining the inside of a large, underground tunnel. He scanned the area with dark, narrowed eyes, grimacing to himself as his gaze landed on a few select individuals.

_‘Number 294, Hanzo. What an intense guy. I didn’t expect it all at first impression. He was quite friendly and chatty, but rejected my offer for juice without hesitation. He’ll definitely become a pro. He’s smart enough not to trust others blindly, and something about him is just intimidating.’_

The bald man was standing firm, muscular arms crossed over his chest as he kept vigilant watch of each examinee that entered the room. Just from his routine of observation, he was clearly much more intelligent than Tonpa had formerly assumed. If anything, Hanzo at least had the fine-tuned instinct required to survive the Hunter Exam.

Tonpa let out a sigh of resignation. It seems he would have to put a little more effort into his schemes than his spiked juice cans. His eyes glanced across the room to another boy sitting on the pipes. His lips curled into a sneer.

_‘Number 156, Nichol. What a pretentious little shit. How will he handle it when I take his precious laptop and smash it to bits? He should learn to keep his mouth shut and respect his elders.’_

Tonpa let a small vindictive smirk grow on his face.

_‘Oh well, it’s not like the boy will live to see the end of this exam. No one as physically unfit as him will even make it past the first round, let alone get a license. With all that pointless research, you would think that he would realize that combat skills are pretty much the prerequisite for any hunter, whether Gourmet or Bounty.’_

Nichol continued to tap away at his computer in glee, completely oblivious to the animosity aimed his way through Tonpa’s fierce glare. The intensity of Tonpa’s look only increased as his view was quickly obscured by multiple swarming bodies as the tunnel got fuller and fuller with restless examinees.

The pipes let out a creak as Tonpa got up. He sighed. It seemed like the exam would be starting sooner rather than later. He had hoped that he would’ve been able to bait more people with his juice, but it seemed like his sabotage would have to be a little more hands on than he had expected. Expertly maneuvering his body through the crowd, Tonpa slowly made his way towards the front of the room.

Head still wrapped up in his irritation for Nichol, Tonpa barely notice the long legs dressed in turquoise heading in his direction before he had time to swerved sharply to the right to avoid collision with them, falling onto his backside with a muffled thump. Eyes shooting up, Tonpa found himself facing Number 301, Gittarackur. The eerie looking needle-man glanced at Tonpa’s fallen figure from the corner of his eye, never losing the unsettling smile on his face.

“A-ah! I’m very s-sorry!” Tonpa quickly apologized, rapidly bobbing his head up and down for forgiveness.

 Gittarackur slowly turned his head away, never changing his pace as he continued along past Tonpa, who was still seated on the ground. Tonpa let out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. That was one rookie he wasn’t going to mess with. Who knew what was going through that freak’s head? Still, it was a bit irritating to be ignored like that, especially after he coughed up an apology. Bracing himself to get up, Tonpa instinctively relaxed his face into a friendly smile as he heard a voice call out to him.

“Hey, juice guy! Are you okay there?” A white haired boy quickly ran up to Tonpa, offering him his hand.

Tonpa grinned sheepishly, taking the proffered hand and heaving himself to his feet. “I’m fine, just had a little trip! Thanks kid.” Quickly dusting his body off with the palms of his hands, Tonpa turned back to look at the boy.

_‘Number 99, Killua. He’s the only one that drank the juice. He looks pretty fine though. The laxatives sure are taking their time to kick in.’_

Tonpa’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by the boy. “Do you have any juice left?” Killua looked up at him with wide eyes, tilting his head in inquiry.

“Huh?”

“I said, do you have any juice left?”

Tonpa stared at Killua in slight shock. ‘Is he really asking for more juice?! _Any more and forget the diarrhea, he might just die of dehydration!’_

“Uh.. Yeah, I have a few cans left.” Tonpa slowly reached into his bag and grabbed two cans in each hand.

_‘Shit, sorry kid. I can’t give up the charade now. Better luck next time!’_

Killua’s eyes brightened and his hands darted forward and snatched the juice from Tonpa. “Sweet! Thanks a lot!” he exclaimed as he quickly downed one can after another. Halfway through his second one, he paused to say something. “I don’t know what it is, but I’ve been feeling super thirsty. Maybe it’s nerves?” He shrugged as he finished off the last of the juice.

Tonpa balked at the sheer amount of liquid the kid in front of him just consumed. _‘He’s really going to die now! Maybe I shouldn’t have given him another four cans!’_

“Worried?”

Tonpa jerked his head in surprise. Killua was looking at him, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were no long wide and bright, and suddenly he didn’t look too much like an innocent child. “Don’t be, I’ve been trained against poison.”

He turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling away at a leisurely pace. He looked over his shoulder and called out to a still frozen Tonpa. “Thanks for the juice!”

Shaking off the shock, Tonpa let his own smirk form on his face, although it was significantly more grim.

_‘What a weird kid. Training, he said? What kind of sadistic training did he go through to be unaffected by such a large dose of laxatives? Any normal person would have dropped dead by now!’_

Turning away, Tonpa contemplated his observations for the 287th Hunter Examination.

_‘The rookies this year really are quite the bunch. But that’s okay. It will just make it that much more satisfying when I crush them. Some of them have begun to irritate me anyway.’_

He glanced over to the back of the room where a quartet was standing and conversing quietly. The young boy with the spiky dark hair was jumping up and down as if to emphasize his point. The fishing pole he had rested on his right shoulder swayed back and forth as he fidgeted.

_‘Number 405 was is bit strange and has some crazy tastebuds, but he seems like he’ll be an easy enough target. He’s just a kid too. Must be crazy to take the exam at that age.’_

He moved along the circle to the blond. He seemed young as well, but old enough to take care of himself. He wore a blue and red tabard over some white sweats. His grey gaze was calm and mature.

_‘Number 404 might be a bit trickier to deal with. He was quick to dump the juice the moment he was suspicious. I shouldn’t overlook his intelligence.’_

Tonpa gave a small chuckle. The taller man in the suit almost seemed out of place in a group of children. With square framed glasses and strong jaw, the man looked to be in his early to mid twenties.

_‘Number 403 doesn’t seem like he’ll do all that great on his own. He was only following the blond’s actions when he dumped out the can of juice, so I’m not too worried about him.’_

Tonpa’s gaze narrowed as it landed on the only female in the group. She stood around two inches taller than the shortest of the group, and had her hands shoved in the the pockets of her white sweatpants as she leaned forward to better hear the conversation.

_‘Number 406. She seemed friendly enough. I can’t tell if she was smart enough to reject my juice or if she was being truthful when she said she hated sweet things. And there’s something about her smile that’s really unnerving.’_

Tonpa gave an involuntary shiver as he recalled yellow eyes staring directly at him, the raised hood of her cropped burgundy hoodie casting a rather sinister shadow over her already unsettling gaze. She had grinned in appreciation when he had offered her a can of juice, but was quick to reject it, claiming that she hated anything remotely sweet. When he had insisted that the juice was more tangy than sugary, she had widened her eyes and stretched her smile even further along her cheeks, before letting out an even firmer _“I said no, didn’t I?”_

_‘She seems oddly familiar… I hope that isn’t the case though. I don’t want to know anyone creepy like that.'_

“AH-CHOO!”

Tonpa flinched as the aforementioned girl sneezed violently, bringing her arm up to swipe the bottom of her nose. He watched as Number 405 pointed at one of her nostrils before bursting out in laughter, Number 403 and 404 joining in with quieter chuckles as the girl frantically swiped at her face with both palms, cheeks quickly rising in colour.

“RIRIRIIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIIII!!”

A loud ringing interrupted Tonpa’s observations as him and everybody else in the tunnel turned their attention towards the front, in which a tall, lanky man held a strange shrunken head on a chain in his hand. The man gently quieted the head, which had be letting out the sound that had gotten the examinees attention.

“This is the conclusion of the registration.” Whispers of excitement erupted within the tunnels. Tonpa furrowed his brows as he notice the examiner lacked a mouth.

_‘Ugh, all hunters are total weirdos. Why did I even go to that first exam all those years ago?’_

The examiner took a step towards the pitch black mouth of the tunnel, before pausing and facing the examinees once more. For the first time since the first examinee step foot into the tunnel, the room was completely silent. Multiple examinees looked at each other in anticipation, accurately predicting the examiner’s next words.

“We will now commence the 287th Hunter Examination.”

.

.

.

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I hope that wasn't too much of a mess! Let me know what you thought about it in a comment. This was just a prologue, and I wanted to introduce my OC from the perspective of another person. From here on, it will be told from her perspective, and it will be a lot more in depth. And hopefully a lot more interesting.
> 
> Definitely let me know if you ever start to get Mary-Sue vibes from her. I cannot stand Mary-Sues and my greatest nightmare is falling into the Mary-Sue trap. I also feel like I struggle with pacing at times, so if things ever drag on for too long or seemed rush, let me know as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope to see you next time!
> 
> \- Nat


End file.
